You and Me
by EuniceCullenPattinson
Summary: Bella y Edward son muy felices y estan a unos dias de casarse,que pasara cuando alguien del pasado de Bella llegue y arruine todo?
1. Recordando

**Cap. 1 recordando **

Me encontraba en la sala de mi casa viendo la lluvia caer, estaba recordando momentos con mi lindo y hermoso prometido Edward Cullen, estaba recordando el momento cuando Edward me pidió que fuera su novia.

Flash Back

Estaba cenando en la casa de los Cullens porque Alice, mi mejor amiga y loca por las compras me había invitado a cenar porque ya le avía dicho que me gustaba su hermano.

Edward: Bella, puedo hablar con tigo

Bella: Claro

Caminamos hasta llegar al patio, que por cierto era muy lindo Esme, la mama de Edward, tenía buen gusto.

Edward: Bella?

Bella: que pasa, ocurrió algo malo?

Edward: no

Bella: entonces

Edward: Bella, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y esto lo he pensado bastante

Bella: que es?

Edward se quedo callado por un momento muy largo.

Edward: Bella, quieres ser mi novia?

Me quede en shock cuando él me dijo eso, éramos grandes amigos desde que yo tengo memoria.

Edward: entonces que dices, si o no?

Bella: si, si quiero.

Edward me abrazo y me dio vueltas, luego me bajo y se empezó a acercar mas y mas hasta que me beso, era en tierno beso, me gustaba mucho Edward era tan hermoso lo quería tanto.

Edward: te amo

Bella: yo también

Y luego me volvió a abrazar y a besar

Fin del Flash Back

La lluvia seguía cayendo por la ventana, luego sentí unos brazos en mi cintura, y sabía que era Edward.

Edward: hola

Bella: hola amor

Edward: en que pensabas

Bella: en el día que me pediste que fuera tu novia

Edward: todavía te acuerdas

Bella: claro amor

Edward: ven vamos a cenar

Bella: no tengo hambre

Edward: pero aun así tienes que comer

Bella: no quiero

Luego Edward hizo un puchero se veía tan lindo haciendo eso

Bella: está bien, cenemos


	2. Que hace el aqui

**Cap. 2 Que hace el aquí **

Fui a la cocina y empecé a hacer la cena, hice unos huevos por qué no tenía ganas de hacer una gran cena.

Bella: aquí tienes amor

Edward: gracias, y dime como te fue en el trabajo

Bella: bien, solo que la jefa me está matando

Edward: porque dices eso

Bella: no lo se me tiene harta todo lo quiere rápido

Edward: no te enojes amor los jefes son así

Bella: y a ti como te fue

Edward: bien nada fuera de lo común

Bella: ves a ti tu jefe si te quiere

Edward: mentira, para el todo es rápido en el momento y no lo puedes dejar para después o para otro día.

Edward y yo estábamos casi terminando de cenar cuando sonó el timbre de la casa.

Bella: yo voy

Edward: está bien

Me para y camine hasta la puerta y luego la abrí y allí estaba parado en frente de mi, mi peor pesadilla, no podía estar pasando ahora no en estos momentos no cuando estaba con Edward, que hacia el aquí, en este pueblo.

Hola Bella, como has estado, me dijo esa voz que quería olvidar para siempre

Luego después de que me saludo todo se quedo negro.


	3. Quien es el?

**Cap. 3 quien es el.**

Edward Pov.

Estaba cenando con mi prometida Bella, ella es una chica muy bonita y lista.

No encontrábamos charlando y terminado de cenar cuando tocaron el timbre de la casa de Bella.

Bella: yo voy

Edward: está bien

Bella se levanto de la silla y fue directo a la puerta, yo por otra parte me levante y lleve los platos al lava tratos cundo oí que alguien saludo a Bella.

Hola Bella, como has estado.

Luego oí que estaban gritando el nombre de Bella decían: Bella, reacciona, que tienes.

En ese momento salí corriendo de la cocina y fui a la salida cuando llegue ahí estaba un chico moreno de pelo corto, no lo conocía pero tenía a Bella en sus manos, Bella estaba pálida estaba desmayada, mi Bella estaba desmayada.

Edward: Bella, que tienes.

Agarre mi teléfono y llame a una ambulancia, estaba tan preocupado, llame a Charlie y a mi papa para ver si podía venir antes que la ambulancia ya que él es doctor.

Regrese a donde estaba Bella y se la quite al tipo de las manos, estaba tan preocupado.

Edward: vamos Bella responde, por favor, Bella cariño responde.

Después de eso llego la ambulancia y subieron a Bella y dijeron que solo familiares y yo dije que era su prometido y me dejaron ir con ella.

Llegamos al hospital y Bella no reaccionaba no quería pensar que ella se muriera, no la iba a perder no, ella no se puede morir.

Luego vi a mi papa que corría hacia donde estaba yo y él me dijo que ella iba a estar bien.

Me senté en la sala de espera y luego llego mama con todo el ejercito de hijos mis 2 hermanas y mis 2 hermanos éramos 5.

Mi mama se llama Esme, mis hermanas Alice y Rosalie y mis hermanos Emmett y Jasper.

Esme: Edward, hijo como esta Bella.

Edward: no lo sé papa no me ha dicho nada.

Esme: ten paciencia y ten fe de que ella va a estar bien.

Luego me dio un abrazo.

Luego que mi mama me soltó me di cuenta de que el chico que estaba en la casa de Bella cuando se desmayo, quien diablos era él, porque a donde iba Bella iba el.

Esme: que pasa hijo

Edward: nada mama no te preocupes solo estoy preocupado por Bella

Cuando dije el nombre de mi linda princesa el chico desconocido se acerco a nosotros y nos preguntó por Bella.

Chico: hola, me llamo Jacob Black

Así que él se llamaba Jacob

Edward: si, mucho gusto, que se te ofrece

Jacob: me parece que conocen a Isabella Swan

Edward: si, yo soy su prometido

Cuando dije la palabra "prometido" el chico se puso blanco muy pálido y nos dijo que tenía que ir por un vaso de agua.

En mi mente me dije que le tendría a Bella quien era ese chico.


	4. Me voy a Casar Jacob

_Bueno un nuevo cap espero que les guste:_

**

* * *

Cap. 4 Me voy a casar Jacob**

"_Cuando tienes que ocultar un secreto, a veces no lo puedes ocultar para siempre"_

Bella POV.

Me desperté y estaba en un cuarto blanco y por las cortinas me di cuenta de que era el hospital donde trabajaba Carlisle. Luego oí que se cerró la puerta y me di cuenta que era Carlisle.

Carlisle: Bella al fin despertaste

Bella: que me paso

Carlisle: te desmayaste y Edward me llamo que estabas muy mal y yo le dije que yo te atendería.

Bella: ok y donde esta Edward

Carlisle: el está afuera si quieres lo llamo para que venga verte el está muy preocupado

Bella: no, prefiero esperar un rato solo dile que ya desperté

Carlisle: ok

Bella: gracias

Edward POV.

Estaba muy desesperado porque papa no me había dicho si bella ya había despertado o no eso me ponía muy pero muy nervioso, pero le tengo que preguntar a Bella quien es Jacobo o como se llame pero bueno fije mi vista en la puerta en donde estaba bella sabia que en algún momento ella iba a salir con su sonrisa de niña =) hasta que vi que papa salió y no lo dude y me pare de mi asiento y corrí hacia el

Edward: papa ya despertó? Está bien?

Carlisle: Si ya despertó y si está bien

Edward: oh gracias papa entrare a verla

Carlisle: no creo que sea una buena idea hijo

Edward: porque papa?

Carlisle: ella no quiere que entres

Cuando dijo eso mi corazón se destrozo bella nunca en la vida había dicho eso entonces salí corriendo de ahí como era posible que Bella no me quiera ver, gire a ver a donde estaba papa cuando vi que ese infeliz de Jacob entro a ahí donde estaba Bella pero porque a él si lo quería ver será que Bella no quiere que me entere de algo…

**Bella POV.**

Estaba viendo la TV que estaba ahí en el cuarto donde estaba yo pero a la misma ves estaba meditando como diablos Jacob estuviera aquí en Forks

Cuando la puerta se abrió y era le persona que no quería ni ver en un millón de años

Ola puedo pasar…

No!-Bella

Vamos Bella estoy aquí solo por una razón…

Y cuál es esa razón si se puede saber Jacob-Bella

Estoy aquí… porque quiero recuperarte-Jacob

Demonios que hice Dios para merecer esto

Pues sabes una cosa no lo lograras me caso dentro de una semana y no hay mucho que puedas hacer en una semana-Bella

Como que te vas a casar Bella!-Jacob

Primero: si me voy a casar con la persona que más amo en este mundo Segundo: Soy Isabella pera ti Jacob y Tercero: Te puedes largar de aquí por favor sabes que mejor lárgate de Forks porque no quiero que arruines nada en esta semana-Bella

Bella perdón Isabella tú no te puedes casar-Jacob

Si, si puedo y lo hare-Bella

Y con quien te vas a casar-Jacob

No sé si ya lo conociste creo que si porque él fue el que me salvo no tu-Bella

Espera… Te vas a casar con el tarado que llamo la ambulancia-Jacob

No es un tarado es mucho más inteligente y trabajador que tu-Bella

Yo trabajo y soy inteligente-Jacob

Si pues creo que tu trabajo es beber y beber y beber hasta no poder más y creo que tu inteligencia son las chicas verdad las sorras de los bares que conoces cuando vas a trabajar que hermosa tu vida Jacob-Bella

Sabes una cosa no vale la pena que siga peleando con tigo-Jacob

Aleluya!-Bella-Lárgate por favor Jacob

Bueno me voy pero estaré en casa de mi papa por si quieres hablar-Jacob

No hablaría contigo ni en un millón de años-Bella

Pues estas hablando con migo ahora-Jacob

Si y será la última vez que hablemos-Bella

Bueno Adiós-Jacob

Adiós-Bella

* * *

**Bueno para las que leen este fic y son team Jacob perdónenme pero creo que eso hace mas interesante la historia**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado **

**Merece Review este cap:**

**Las quiero Adios**

**=0) #0)**


	5. Nota De Autora

**Hola ps espero que le haya gustado el cap que les deje **

**Esta Nota va a Estar en dos fics Uno es Siempre te amare y el otro es You and Me bueno el motivo de esta nota es que en estos dos fics me dejaron un review espantoso que literalmente me rompio el corazon (Si algunas quieren pueden pasar a los reviews y leerlos) la persona que dejo estos comentarios cual nombre me voy a guardar esto va para ti si lees esto: Perdoname pero no es mi culpa que word no me lo haya corregido las palabras yo las escribo y si las tengo que corregir las corrigo y creeme no es facil escribir para mi tengo muchas tareas y ademas no es simple estar a cada rato viendo que verifico o que no perdoname por lo que te voy a decir pero son mis fics no los tuyos y si la pagina no lo permite ps yo eso lo tengo que arreglar con ellos no tu conmigo.**

**Perdoname enserio lo siento de todo corazon pero si me tienes algo que decir solo pon el review sin ninguna palabra ofenciba por favor y si no escribo bien no es mi culpa bueno en una parte si pero en otra no es culpa del programa por no indicarme que la palabra esta mal escrita.**

**Bueno esto es lo único que queria decir las quiero mucho besos cuidense mucho bye. =0)**


	6. Nota de Autora Urgente

**Esta nota es solo para informarles de que Se va a eliminar Aprendiendo a Bailar y a ¿Amar? ahora las razones por las que borrare la historia son:**

**1- Por un review que me dejaron en la historia, al principio fue doloroso leerlo pero ahora lo tome como una critica constructiva para ayudarme a escribir mejor mis fics.**

**2- Algunas cosas que venian en el review son ciertas asi que voy a borrar todo empezar de nuevo para que la historia sea aun mejor**

**3- Pienso hacer esto con mis demas historias, pero para arreglarlas y hacerlas un poco mas interesante**

** Gracias por su comprension las quiero mucho.**

**Att: EUNICECULLENPATTINSON**


End file.
